Until The End
by Lih Helsing
Summary: A dor não pode ser esquecida, mas os nomes - bem, eles podem.


**Until the End**

_Por Lihhelsing_

* * *

Eu estava engaiolado e era só disso que eu tinha certeza agora; preso, atado; eu abri meus olhos e ainda havia escuridão. Uma coloração negra que não se desfaria diante dos meus olhos, nem mesmo que eu _quisesse_.

Arfei, buscando o ar num desespero que havia se tornado típico meu. Para o meu novo 'eu' pelo menos. Eu não sei se posso me lembrar de como era chamado pelos meus _amigos_ – pensar nessa palavra dói tanto – não sei se posso abrir os olhos de novo; parece que tem um buraco entre a minha mente de agora e o meu passado colorido.

* * *

"_Ei ..." O garoto de cabelos negros e desgrenhados olhou profundamente nos meus olhos e a saudade daquele olhar doeu. Saudade que jamais seria morta porque a morte reside no corpo dele agora – que jamais seria morta, porque dores não são curadas – e eu posso me lembrar de seu rosto pálido e sem vida, mas não seria capaz de me recordar de seu nome ou de como era seu sorriso; são pequenos momentos de felicidades que são apagados pelo tempo. Eu queria sofrer por esses gestos para que eles se gravassem eternamente na minha cabeça._

_Eu acho que fiz uma cara engraçada porque ele riu e eu gostei daquele riso. Gostei do rosto descontraído e da mão dele apertando a minha._

"_Eu acho que fui mal na prova, M-" O buraco ameaçou diminuir e eu pude me lembrar da primeira letra do meu nome. Eu abri a boca, mas os sons não saíram e tudo ficou escuro de novo. O escuro dói porque ele é eterno. _

_

* * *

_Eu senti meu próprio corpo se apertando contra mim, como se quisesse impedir que eu escapasse daquela prisão infernal – eu não fugiria nem que pudesse, eu já fugi demais – as vozes ao fundo soaram quase familiares, mas ainda estava escuro e ainda machucava. Mais do que marcas na pele, aquilo me arranhavam por dentro, me fazia prisioneiro de minha própria dor; e eu a queria, a dor, porque ela me permitia lembrar o que me manteve vivo até hoje. _Deles_.

Eu queria ver tudo do passado, queria sentir; queria o vermelho do sangue de cada um deles pulsando na minha frente, queria o brilho dos olhos coloridos me arrancando daquela escuridão. Queria não precisar da dor para recordar.

* * *

_Eu não precisava conhecer aquele homem para saber que ele tinha medo. E era tudo tão intenso que eu seria capaz de tocar no medo dele se eu esticasse a mão; ele estava ali, verdadeiro, ensurdecedor e repressor. Doeu ver aquela angústia refletida nos meus olhos e eu contive o impulso de abraçá-lo – de sussurrar que vai ficar tudo bem, quando nós sabemos que não vai._

"_É o fim," Ele parecia convicto e então notei a mulher ruiva parada ao lado dele, tão tristes, tão assustados – tão nítidos em minha mente que eu poderia dizer que tinha acontecido ontem – o choro da criança cortou o silêncio abafado e ela se retirou. O homem se jogou em meus braços como se estivesse precisando disso o tempo todo, como se fingisse uma força que não havia. "Obrigado por estar conosco até o fim... Você e o- me apóiam sempre."_

_

* * *

CADÊ O NOME?_ Eco, eco, eco; Silêncio. Eu queria estrangulá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, fazê-lo engasgar até dizer o meu nome, o dele e o do homem de cabelos escuros – o garoto das minhas memórias – eu queria me libertar daquela prisão de dor. Eu queria me machucar para lembrar os nomes, mas eu não era capaz.

* * *

_Tudo era dor. A insuportável dor que me assolava mais por dentro do que por fora. Ainda assim, as cicatrizes ardiam em minha pele, cada uma carregando a lembrança de uma angústia diferente, dos tempos em que eu era tão sozinho quanto eu estava agora._

_O mundo pareceu pintar-se sozinho de preto e branco e eu desejei, mais do que nunca, poder apenas ser o monstro que eu era; ao menos o monstro não tinha que pensar ou _sentir_, apenas destruir. Queria me machucar ainda mais; mesmo que eu soubesse que _nada_ doeria tanto quanto aquela enorme fenda dentro de mim;_

_Traído. Essa era a palavra; E morto. Eu estava morto assim como eles. Desolado e sozinho, o único que conseguiu ficar; E eu me odiei imensamente por isso._

_

* * *

_Eu só não imaginei que, algum tempo depois, eu fosse descobrir quem era o verdadeiro traidor, que eram os verdadeiros mortos. Mas aquilo não amparava a minha dor; nem mesmo a verdade seria capaz de fazê-lo, porque a verdade era apenas a dor;

* * *

"_Você é fraco," A figura baixinha e um pouco gorda que me seguia de perto sussurrou apenas para mim. – eu apontava a varinha para ele, sem saber bem o porque - Senti falta do dedo mindinho e do sorriso sacana nos lábios; da felicidade._

_O homem de cabelos escuros vociferou algo que não fui capaz de compreender de inicio, mas apenas sua presença me acalmou um pouco. Minha perna estava atada ao homem gordo de feições cansadas e asssustadas._

_Em seguida, eu sei que tudo girou e pareceu tão confuso, vozes e rostos que eu não sabia que conhecia – não sabia de onde conhecia – e a dor. Ali estava o que eu sempre temi; a dor daquele eu que não era _realmente_ eu. Senti meu corpo se alongado e ouvi, ao longe, o baque de um corpo batendo no chão, contemplei a lua cheia e deixei que um uivo rouco escapasse de minha garganta e tudo que pude ver em seguida foi um borrão preto pulando sob meu pescoço; aquela dor não era nada comparada com o que ardia por dentro._

_

* * *

_Minhas mãos tremiam com aquela lembrança e eu agradeci por estar tão preso dentro de mim mesmo – dos meus próprios medos – que aquilo não me assustou tanto quanto poderia. Ainda estava escuro e eu agradeci por aquilo; era patético um homem da minha idade caído sob o próprio corpo, chorando.

Eu senti tudo se fechando a minha volta – minha cabeça era capaz de explodir a qualquer segundo – eu queria as minhas memórias boas, os sorrisos e os nomes de volta; queria me lembrar quem eu era de verdade.

* * *

_- Remus Lupin – confirmei com a cabeça; mais leve do que eu me lembrava que era. – Um lobisomen._

_- Você realmente achava que _podia_ esconder isso da gente? _

_O homem de cabelos escuros e o de óculos – até mesmo o gordinho que eu apontara a varinha outrora – riram gostosamente, como se não achassem aquilo um problema de verdade; apenas uma banalidade. Os primeiros – e únicos – três melhores amigos que eu poderia querer na vida._

_

* * *

_Aquilo – a memória mais bonita que eu tinha – brilhou em minha cabeça e se repetiu por diversas vezes; como se para que eu tivesse certeza de que não esqueceria novamente.

Eu não sabia exatamente seus nomes, mas podia me lembrar da cor de seus olhos e do brilho dos seus sorrisos. Isso, para mim, era suficiente. Por mais que houvesse uma dor que não poderia ser curada, havia um sorriso que nunca seria apagado; eu os carregaria comigo até o fim – suas memórias, alegrias e tristezas, sua amizade. - E por causa disso eu me levantei aquela tarde, sem conseguir lembrar de mim mesmo; eu apenas sabia que não era somente Remus Lupin, eu era muito mais; e caminhei lentamente para a morte - que eu já sabia que estava próxima. - Não queria mais ser o único que restou – é difícil demais viver assim.

* * *

**N/A:** finalmente terminada. Foi escrita pro 32º Chall Relâmpago - Pra Dark - do 6V com o Tema 2 e o item 'Prisão' e não tinha sido acabado, por isso foi postado com outro nome; Agora foi adapatada também pro projeto With a Little Help from My Friends (WALHFMF) do 6V também, com o título Until the end (que é o novo título) e a frase 'It's hard to be the one who stays'

Enfim! Espero que gostem e que eu tenha conseguido deixá-la menos confusa do que antes. Não era bem assim que ia acabar, inicialmente, mas ok.

:*


End file.
